


海洋学歌剧：迷宫

by JasonLee1972



Series: 海洋学歌剧 [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonLee1972/pseuds/JasonLee1972
Summary: 【奇幻AU，设定和神话都是我自己编的。又到了我们最爱的克苏鲁时间。】【海底不可名状的古神美丽安/人鱼国王辛葛，芬威/辛葛提及，斜线有意义。包含令人掉san的描述，这次不是演习，真的。】【又叫美丽安养鱼记。】
Relationships: Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Finwë, Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian
Series: 海洋学歌剧 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914226
Kudos: 6





	1. 迷宫 1

辛葛在黑暗中摸索，尽量不去在大脑中构想凹凸不平、布满粘液的粗糙表面上的花纹，如果那些痕迹只是花纹的话。如果他太在意膝盖下面缓慢蠕动的东西，他真的有可能会发疯。  
他已经顺着这一片漆黑的甬道爬了很久，不时在一个分岔口停下，辨别一会儿方向，然后在身后的脚步声接近时连滚带爬的胡乱选择一条路冲进去。  
祂允许他休息。但只是有时候。  
他全身的肌肉都在尖叫，尤其是腿上的，但是他不敢停下来太久。他清楚的记得每次脚步声来到他身边时会发生什么。辛葛学的很快，他学会了分辨祂的情绪，学会了如何用歌声平息祂的暴戾，学会了如何在黑暗中移动不把自己磕的头破血流（当然，祂治愈了他），学会了不接受额外的信息以免把自己逼疯……但是他永远也学不会这个。  
他的手指在前面摸索。几个小小的气孔欺骗了他，让他以为前面有路。他不敢把手指伸进去。没有路。哪里都没有路。  
脚步声在他身后停下了。  
他应该从这条死路折返回去，选择岔路的另外一条甬道继续往前走，但是他根本不敢回头。祂就在他身后，可能距离他有几米，或者几步。他上次尝试用声音探索迷宫，结果耳朵流了很多天血。祂惩罚他的狂妄，没有帮他处理伤口，从那之后辛葛就很难从声音中分辨距离了。  
但是祂暂时没有接近他。辛葛知道祂只是在享受他的绝望。

等祂欣赏够了，祂就会宣布游戏结束，用衪的方式。

是的，这是他们的游戏，祂说过这是一个游戏，在祂翻看辛葛的时候，那时祂看到辛葛和芬威在探索一个迷宫。祂允许辛葛逃跑，挣扎，甚至反抗祂，祂还许诺只要辛葛能逃出迷宫，祂就允许辛葛永远离开祂。而祂是辛葛最好的迷宫伴侣，就像芬威一样。但是如果辛葛走进死路，或者走不动了的话……①

他不能失败，他知道自己承受不住下一次。

“我还有机会的，我有机会的！”他在脚步声再次响起来的时候尖叫：“我不累我还能继续走……我还有机会！！！我有机会的不要不要不要我有机会的……”

“你今天的，机会，在上个月，用掉了。”祂停下了，用芬威的声音说，打断了辛葛神经质的喃喃自语。每个单词都是不同的语调。它们来自辛葛的记忆，辛葛甚至还能想起芬威什么时候、什么情景、用什么神情和什么语调说出了这些单词。他趴在地上，开始流泪。

“那就预支，像上次一样。”他说。

这同样是游戏的一部分。辛葛每次都有一次走进死路但不会结束游戏的机会，这是他求来的。祂对他很好，总是有求必应，甚至允许辛葛预支他的机会。这次也没什么不一样，祂会同意预支的，不过辛葛从来没有想过他所有的机会都用完以后会发生什么。

“好的。”祂说。

辛葛喘着气，手脚并用的从祂脚边爬了过去，尽量不让自己碰到这里的任何东西，也不让自己看到这里的任何东西。他在第一次走进迷宫的时候犯了这个错误，于是游戏在迷宫的入口就结束了，甚至没有来得及用掉他的机会。

脚步声又跟上了他。

辛葛继续往前爬行，用掉了自己的第二次、第三次、第四次机会。最终，他在甬道的尽头摸到了一个水潭，水潭不大，但是可以允许他通过。他近乎喜极而涕。他爬进水潭里，在海水中变形了，神经质的擦掉了尾巴上沾上的粘液。祂还跟在他后面，但是他不在乎了。他让酸痛的尾巴拖在身后，抓着岩石凸起来的地方继续往前。海水告诉他前面是一个很大的空间，他钻出洞穴，冲了出去。

然后回到原点。

辛葛僵住了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：其实这里整个迷宫都是美丽安……灰灰根本不可能走出去的。美丽安就很心脏（一声）一麦芽。


	2. 迷宫 2

在此之前，辛葛从来没有想到，在这里众多他难以忍受的事物中，芬威会是他最难忍受的那一部分。

现在想来祂应该只是试图和辛葛交流，但是当辛葛看到芬威没有躯体的苍白头颅被包裹在一大团污秽至极的粘液中并活动脸上的肌肉的时候，辛葛还是直接昏了过去。

第二次祂做的聪明了一些，只是祂模拟出来的那具躯壳看起来就像死掉了很久：石头镶嵌一样的蓝眼睛，腐烂成絮状的头发，潮湿的、冰冷的、柔软到就像没有骨头的手臂，苍白的皮肤会在辛葛触摸的时候像是蜡一样融化，至于那些黑色的鳞片……

辛葛没有问祂那些鳞片是从哪里来的。②

他唯一可以庆幸的是那不是芬威的鳞片。辛葛有时候会做噩梦，梦到芬威的死亡。自从那次之后，芬威的尸体在他的梦境中保留了固定的形象。

祂很快就对什么会伤害到辛葛有了模糊的认知，辛葛也学会了一些和祂交流的技巧。那就是在祂要做什么事情的时候喊不要。这出乎意料的行得通，至少他保护了芬威，在祂提出来要把芬威带来和他作伴的时候。“不要伤害他，求你，不要，不要，不要，求你，不要……”而祂露出了困扰的神态。这是祂最近刚刚学会的。“我以为你喜欢他。”祂说。而辛葛崩溃的尖叫“不要”。他开始哭，祂捧着他的脸，观察他的眼泪。

祂学的很快，尤其在模仿芬威的方面。祂在几次失败的尝试后获得了巨大的成功：在某个晚上，祂依偎在辛葛身边，辛葛醒了过来，看到祂之后发出了又哭又笑的喘息声。“你来救我了！”他抱住祂，急切的亲吻祂：“带我走……”

祂理解成了别的意思。祂的下半身像花一样打开了，那些层层叠叠的器官中是一条又长又硬的、有一条管子的器官，上面有肉质的倒刺，那是用来防止辛葛逃脱的。而辛葛在和祂接吻，失去了说不要的机会。

“花瓣”合拢，辛葛被祂吞没了。

那天之后，辛葛从自己的身体里洗出了很多粘液，有时候他会有错觉粘液中有什么东西在蠕动，就像刚孵出来的小鱼苗一样。他猜那是祂的精液。

他唯一庆幸的是自己可以决定自己是否受孕……

祂似乎非常在意这个。在很多次的尝试没有结果之后，祂提出了那个游戏。辛葛有机会逃离祂，但是只要他失败，他就必须怀上祂的孩子。

“不要用芬威的脸，不要，不要，不要，求你，不要……”在感受到密密麻麻的触须包裹住他的时候，他尖叫了起来，那是他发出最后的保有逻辑的声音。


	3. 迷宫 3

在偶尔清醒过来的间隙，辛葛会祈求祂把自己杀掉。

如果是以前，他根本无法相信自己还活着，但是现在，他只能活着。有一根很粗的管子从他的喉咙一直插进胃里，从管子上长出了密密麻麻的分支，顺着他的气管一直长到肺里，就像某种肉质的植物。他不需要进食、饮水，甚至不需要呼吸，他的身体前所未有的容光焕发，祂提供了他全部的养分，这样可以避免他们的孩子把他的内脏吃掉。另一根管子从他的生殖腔里插进去，末端膨胀的器官卡在他的子宫口上，防止他们的孩子过早的离开他们的温床。他们不会心满意足的在那里停留太久。

祂一定麻痹了他的知觉，否则他一定会在极端的痛苦中疯掉。

辛葛一开始还会试着把那些管子拔掉，就算他的肺和肠子会被他整个拽出来他也不在乎。但是祂找到了对付他的方法：祂在他的脊椎里塞进去了什么东西，然后辛葛就任他摆布了。祂答应过不会使用芬威的脸，于是现在留在辛葛身边的是欧尔威。他同母异父的兄弟就像一个提线木偶一样擦掉他的眼泪，给他梳头，为他整理鳞片，为他唱歌，连续几个小时的听他祈祷，祈祷生育会把他杀掉。辛葛从来没有如此的爱过他，就算他也是祂取用的外形。

“你不会死。”祂在辛葛沉默的间隙说，“生育会让你强大，让你像我。”

“求你，不要。”辛葛说。他喉咙里的管子让他说话变得困难了。

这次，辛葛的咒语失效了。

他总是失败，祂也是。每一次辛葛怀了孩子，那些鱼苗（如果他们可以被称为鱼苗的话……）会在他的子宫里发育，长得足够大，大到把辛葛腹部的皮肤撑到半透明。辛葛就会隔着自己的皮肤看到他们在自己的腹中用刚刚长出的牙齿和爪子互相搏斗与吞噬，他们不停的抓，咬，咀嚼，就像一窝在木头里打洞的白蚁，不间断的发出沙沙声。如果祂没有阻止他们，他们一定会把辛葛一并吃掉。

辛葛不关心战斗的结果，甚至不看他们。海洋告诉过他很多事，其中包括他饥饿的孩子会如何吞噬他的兄弟姐妹，并且在最后从尾巴开始吃掉自己，就算祂给他们提供了足够的营养，以为他们的饥饿无法用物质来填补。于是他们最后全都死了，祂只能从他这里得到一颗没有发育完全的头颅，齿缝里还塞着没有咽下去的、自己的肠子……

那时候，欧尔威就会在他旁边哭泣，只是那时候他看起来像是个做作的小丑，而辛葛会因复仇而感到一阵隐秘的快乐。

辛葛面无表情的观察着自己的腹部。一开始还是卵，不过现在已经有一条鱼苗孵化了，隔着自己的皮肤，他能看到它正在吞食其他没有孵化的卵。尽管他完全不想知道这个但是辛葛就是知道它将是这一批中最强大的那个后代……它将会杀光它所有的兄弟姐妹，最后在疯狂的饥饿中将自己吞食殆尽。

然后，辛葛感到了一种强烈的注视感。

它在看他。

这个认知让辛葛完全崩溃了，或者说他长久以来的预感终于实现了，甚至让他觉得如释重负。在意识到它的注视后，辛葛的大脑一片空白，直接坠入到了纯净的黑暗中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ②：美丽安用一条死鱼捏出来的皮，看起来就很死鱼。“我记得画面好像不是这样但是鱼现实中就这个亚子那就应该不会有错吧……灰灰你为什么翻肚皮了！”


	4. 科勒克伊翁 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【本章又名灰灰露露历险记。这他吗也能HE是我万万没有想到的。】

“阿塔，阿塔……”

辛葛感觉有人在轻轻的摇晃他的手臂。他睁开眼睛，看到他的小女儿趴在他的身上，半透明的尾鳍轻轻拍打海水。他抱住了她，把她烟雾一样的黑发挽到耳后。

“怎么了，露西？”他问。

“阿塔，我做了噩梦。”露西恩软绵绵的说：“我梦到你不要我了……”

“怎么会，你是阿塔最爱的小鱼苗啊。”辛葛把露西恩抱进怀里，让她把尾巴盘在自己的手臂上：“阿塔带你去抓水母，好不好？”

“好，我要那种会发蓝光的……还要小贝壳……”

辛葛抱着女儿从海草编织的床榻中爬了起来，他们在家门口的礁石上遇到了芬威，他的Alpha。他盘踞在一大丛白色的珊瑚上望向海洋深处，漆黑的鳞片看起来灰蒙蒙的。辛葛游过去和他接吻。

“这里的珊瑚都死了。”芬威说。

“怎么会？昨天还好好的，这里的水这么干净，这么暖和。”

“就是死了，那些寄居蟹和鳗鱼都离开了。”

辛葛叹了一口气。

“真不可思议，就像大海在慢慢死掉一样……”芬威喃喃的说。

“水母也都死掉了吗，爸爸？”露西恩在他怀里不安的问。

“没有，露西，它们只是搬走了，阿塔现在就带你去看。”辛葛瞪了芬威一眼。芬威露出脖子，做出了服从的姿态。

“我和你们一起去。”芬威跟在了他们后面。

他们在沉默中穿过了死去的珊瑚坟墓，那些褪色的、生长到无比巨大的珊瑚像是在火灾中烧焦的树木，在人鱼剐蹭过的时候洒下白色的碎屑。死去的珊瑚变多了。露西恩四处张望，像是被吓到了。

“阿塔，你不能做点什么吗？”她问。

“珊瑚总是会死的，我们也是。”辛葛说，心中涌动着浓重的悲哀。芬威在旁边，没有做声。自从他们有了露西恩以后，辛葛就再也不唱歌了。

一个滑翔的影子掠过了他们，轻盈的就像一朵蒲公英的绒毛。辛葛和芬威对视了一眼，一言不发的抱着露西恩向下躲避，藏到了珊瑚的阴影中。在他们头顶，光线变得昏暗了，更多影子从他们身边掠了过去，一起向上，向那座沉没的城市一般的阴影游……

那是一条死去的鲸。

“哦，天呐。”芬威发出了一声呻吟，捂住了露西恩的眼睛。但露西恩似乎已经知道会发生什么，把脸埋进了芬威的手里。辛葛迷惑不解。但是接下来，他就知道了。

那些圆盘般的影子，在聚集在鲸身边后，开始啃食它腐烂的皮肉。很快，发白的生理组织碎片和血污顺着海水向他们漂了过来，带来了腐败的腥臭味。没有在鲸身上夺得一席之地的影子追着那些碎片吞食，芬威在它们注意到他们之前就把它们撕碎。辛葛抓住了一只观察，它看起来像是鳐鱼，但是没有尾巴，扁平的身子看起来没有骨头，被它吃下去的东西撑的鼓起来了。下腹部是沙虫一样的嘴。芬威撕碎它的时候，它的嘴里还咀嚼着一块白色的肉。芬威厌恶的把它从辛葛手中抢了过去，但它的牙齿却划破了辛葛的手指。

他的血在海水中稀释。

“不好。”芬威惨叫了一声，猛地推了一把辛葛：“快走……”

那些东西注意到了他们，齐刷刷的调转了身体，就像一群嗅到血腥味的鲨鱼，就算它们既没有五官，也没有鱼鳍。

然后，它们脱离了鲸鱼的尸体，向他们游来——

辛葛所见到的最后的景象，就是在昏暗的大海中，鲸鱼的尸体已经被吞噬殆尽，只留下了闪闪发光、布满齿痕的白色的骨头。但那些骨头并不是鲸鱼的骨头，那骨头就像是一颗繁茂的、死去的白色的树，拼凑成了鲸鱼的形状，于是获得了鲸鱼的形体，就像……就像死掉的珊瑚。在骨头的中央，就像是在鲸鱼子宫的位置，一条鲸分娩了，它的身体在极短的时间内长得和它的母亲一样庞大，在出生的同时接替了它母亲的战斗。

再然后，辛葛就一头扎进了洋流，拼命向海水的深处游去，直到把芬威的惨叫和鲸鱼的咆哮声甩在身后，永远消失。

他停留在了一片浅海中，此时已经黄昏了，黄金般的光线和水母冰冷的在海水中流动。辛葛剧烈的喘息着，回忆最后一眼中，芬威身上腾起的血雾。

“阿塔，爸爸死了吗？”露西恩问。

“是的，他死了。”辛葛说。

于是他们爬上了礁石，看着大海退潮。水位的汹涌的下降，伴随着太阳的余晖一起在地平线上消失，露出了下面森林般的鲸骨。

“救救我！”水母们发出了震耳欲聋的尖叫声，露西恩把脸埋进了辛葛的胸口。

辛葛垂下了眼睛，捂住了露西恩的耳朵。水母一朵接一朵的挂在锋利的骨头上，被搅碎，然后在干燥的风中变成沙砾，随着骨头的碎片一起坍塌下去，最后变成了白色的沙漠。

那条年轻的鲸鱼在沙漠中搁浅，身上伤痕累累，伤口上沾满了沙子。

“救救我。”它对辛葛说。

辛葛对它摇了摇头。那些怪物从沙子底下爬了出来，吞食了它，然后也崩塌成了沙子。在揭掉鲸鱼的皮肤后，骨头中滚落出来的是芬威。他匍匐在沙地上，尾巴变成了人类的腿。

“救救我……”他对辛葛伸出了一只手。

“我对你说过，不要用芬威的脸。”辛葛冷漠的拆穿了他。

芬威脸上的痛苦和哀求都消失了，祂用芬威的蓝眼睛平静的注视着辛葛。

“现在你看到我了。”祂说。然后倒在了沙地上，变成了细小的、白色的骨头。


	5. 科勒克伊翁 2

“阿塔，阿塔……”

辛葛用手指揉掉眼角的盐粒，费力的睁开眼睛。天空仍旧一片漆黑。他在女儿的搀扶下坐了起来，拍掉头发里的沙子和盐。

“你看起来好难过。”露西恩说。

“我做了噩梦……”辛葛捂住了自己的额头。“我梦到了……我梦到了……”

他卡住了。

“就像上次一样？”露西恩问。

“就像上次一样。”辛葛用手指在沙子上勾勒出了形状：“我们不是这样，我们只有一条腿，那也不像是腿，更像是尾巴，可以在那里行动，还可以呼吸，因为我们的肋骨下有……有裂开的红色的口子……还有一个和我们一样的人，你叫他爸爸。”

他陷入沉思。

“他是什么样子？”露西恩问。

“他看起来就像你，黑头发，蓝眼睛。他的名字……我不记得了，他后来死了。”辛葛说：“但是我记得我们很亲密，我们……”

他亲吻了露西恩，舌头与她的舌头纠缠。

“我们做这样的事。”他对露西恩说。

“他是怎么死的？”露西恩问。

“因为我没有救他，因为他骗了我。他在我面前变成了沙子和骨头……”辛葛说。“还有很大的东西，被小的吃了，也变成了沙子和骨头……”

他颤抖起来。他又哭了，随后意识到他醒来时眼角的东西不是盐粒。

“你想让他回来吗？”露西恩沉默了一会儿，问。

“我不知道，我只是很孤独。”辛葛说。

“可是这里有我在陪你。”

“这不一样。”

“但他能做的事情，我也能做。”

露西恩抱住了他。她长大了，几乎和他一样高，比他还要强壮。辛葛被她压在了沙子上，惊恐的发现自己没有挣扎的余地。但是露西恩只是亲了亲他的额头，让他枕在自己的小腹上，温柔的抚摸他的头发，让他想起一些在他出生以前就被遗忘的东西。

“妈妈……？”他低声问。

“我不是。”

伊赛琳拥抱着他，他们漂浮在一颗蛋里。

“我不明白。”辛葛平静了下来。

“因为你是人类的后代，你更像我，而不是伊德耶珂。”伊赛琳说，她提起伊德耶珂的时候有很深的黑暗情绪。

“我是血统纯正的辛达人鱼……”辛葛争辩。

“那不重要。你们像她，但是又不是她。人类的血统和良知支配着你们，让你们相爱，分离，彼此憎恨，彼此算计，让你们变得充满痛苦，又那么弱小，弱小到就像人类本身。可是你们活了下来，一代又一代的享有祂永远也无法得到的东西。”

“祂是谁？”辛葛迷茫的问。

“我不能告诉你，因为连我自己都遗忘了。”伊赛琳说。①

“那祂是向我呼救的那个人么？”

“那只是祂的回声。它在海里躲藏了一千年，因疯狂的秉性而自我崩裂，但总是不能死，直到遇到你，于是它向你呼救。”伊赛琳严肃的警告他：“但它力量比你要强大很多，你要非常小心，才能避免被它的疯狂摧毁。”

“可是我该怎么做？我只是一条人鱼。”辛葛问。

“你是一条人鱼，那就做你该做的事情。”伊赛琳说。

“我只会唱歌。”辛葛想起了更多的事情：“我是一个国王，我用歌声守卫着一个国家，我还有一个兄弟……我曾经喜欢过另外一条人鱼，他叫芬威。我还有一个女儿，我的女儿好像他。”

“一位高贵的女王，因为她我们才得以对话。”伊赛琳赞同的点头。②

“我真的好爱他们。”辛葛哭着说。

“那就不要输。”伊赛琳温柔的用手指擦掉了他粘在脸上的眼泪。

“输给什么？”辛葛迷茫的问。

“输给你自己。”

辛葛睁开眼睛，露西恩平静的看着他。

“对决的时候到了，让我回去吧。”辛葛对她说。

“阿塔，你会把爸爸带回来吗？”露西恩问。

“我会的。”辛葛说。

露西恩对他露出了一个笑容。她似乎奇异的缩小了，变得更年幼，更像他梦里的样子，她的腿也变成了鱼尾。她最后拥抱了辛葛，变成了一条小小的鱼苗，游进了辛葛腹中。

沙砾在他脚下塌陷，而他开始唱歌，直到汪洋将沙漠吞没。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：这里的祂指撒戈罗德，伊德耶珂的创造者。祂在神代战争中被杀，众神抹除了世界对祂所有的记忆。  
> ②：这是露西恩作为海公主的魔法，和美丽安的性质相似，都可以被称为回声。露西恩用回声的力量把辛葛带到了神话中的那个纪元。


	6. 科勒克伊翁 3

辛葛睁开了眼睛，迷宫在他眼前崩塌。欧尔威在他面前痛苦的翻滚，用手撕扯自己的皮肤。辛葛抓住了他的手臂，阻止他伤害自己。

“你……做……了……什……么……”祂在辛葛的怀里挣扎，欧尔威的皮囊被他撕裂了。

“我来救你。”辛葛说。

祂拒绝了，只在辛葛的手臂里留下了欧尔威的残骸。辛葛把它埋在了坍塌的礁石下面，然后向上游去。海水中回荡着他歌声的旋律，他感到自己那么强大，而大海正在响应他的意志。他终于在现实中看到了祂的全貌，渺小的令他惊奇，似乎他只用一根手指就能把祂碾碎，而他也正在这么做。他如此平静，如此威严，如此……

像祂。

【不要输给你自己】

辛葛打了个寒战，从那种冰冷的狂热中挣脱了出来。这种感觉非常痛苦，就像从天堂坠落到地狱，以至于他差点没有坚持下来，但是他终于理解了祂。

**你到底是谁？**

“我是你的妻子，我会陪伴你。”辛葛用旋律包裹住了祂，祂似乎迟疑了，挣扎开始减弱。

**那就到我身边。**

“我拒绝。”辛葛平静的说：“你要到我这里来。”

祂从不可言说的空间被辛葛拉到了现实世界，那感觉就像从海螺中挖出一块螺肉。

**就像这样？**

“不要，你和他不一样。让我看看你。”

祂遗弃了芬威的皮囊。辛葛帮祂把破裂的皮肤剥落。那是一个完全陌生的面孔，但却很美。那是她，有乌黑的长发，蛇一样的长尾，她懵懂的睁开了眼睛，瞳孔在蓝色的眼睛里聚焦，就像从一个很长的梦中醒来。

“我记起来了，我的名字叫美丽安。”她说：“我见过你，你年幼的时候曾和你的同伴在我这里探险，但是你们迷了路。于是你为了安慰他，开始唱歌……”

“我都知道了。”辛葛拉住了她的手。她为这触碰感到新奇，反复观察辛葛和自己握在一起的手，最后用空闲的手抓住了辛葛另一只手。辛葛调整姿势和她十指交叉。她瞪大了眼睛，似乎没有想到还能这样。

“我喜欢这个。”她心满意足。

“那这个呢？”辛葛亲吻了她，他们的嘴唇一触即分。

“这是什么？”美丽安问。

“这是亲吻。”辛葛回答。

“再做一遍。”

“再做一遍。”

“再做一遍。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ③：我知道肯定有人问所以就在这里解释一下……如果灰灰当时选择杀掉美丽安，那么他就会丧失所有的人性，吞并美丽安并且变成美丽安这样的怪物，永远陷在这个怪诞的循环中无法解脱……总之他们互相拉扯，都想把对方拉到自己这边，结果就和对方更加相似了。他们之间的感情无法用爱情来形容，但是非常深刻，这也是我对美丽安和辛葛感情的理解。

**Author's Note:**

> ①：其实这里整个迷宫都是美丽安……灰灰根本不可能走出去的。美丽安就很心脏（一声）一麦芽。


End file.
